


Broken Dawn

by Cookiewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Near Death Experiences, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiewrites/pseuds/Cookiewrites
Summary: “I wouldn’t share a second thought for any death I took in your name, to save your life or something else.”“I know.” Yuuri whispered.





	Broken Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I just wrote this. This being ??? Idek it's like a character study/short scene/what if/discussion of potential death ?  
> Who tf knows.  
> Basically, Victor and Yuuri have a selfish kind of love that would defy nations, loyalties and morals if set in a Special Ops situation, and I love it.

It wasn’t something they’d talked about in depth. They didn’t need to. It was a look in their eye they both had as soon as the words had slipped passed their lips.

The team didn’t know about their relationship, or the dog tags. But if they did, they would think it was cute, romantic even. Sharing dog tags had a history in the military that pretty much meant the same as sharing wedding vows.

It wasn’t the reason they wore them, and they both knew it.

The first year that had been together, but not _together_ , there was a peace summit in Barcelona. The team went in after an underground terrorist military group had tried to attack the summit.

Yuuri had almost died. He was separate from the team, Victor hadn’t even found out how close he was to loosing Yuuri until Yuuri had passed out from his wounds on the extraction.

When Yuuri had woken up, victor had thrown down a bag, full of supplies- passports, money, fake IDs, weapons. When they broke away from their first kiss, Victor had wrapped his dog tags around Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri did the same.

“It’s almost like a proposal.” Victor had whispered. Yuuri had kissed him again.

 

See, dog tags have a very specific purpose. They’re designed on the type of combat. The standard metal dog tags are basic military, used to easily identify someone and most usefully their blood type, if an injury is so grave they can’t speak, or be identified immediately.

Other dog tags, like ones given to navy engineers, sometimes pilots, or the team both Victor and Yuuri were assigned to, had a more prevalent purpose. They weren’t metal, but a fireproof material. 

They were there to identify a dead body that was unidentifiable.

Victor had given Yuuri his dog tags because it meant that if Yuuri were to die, they would identify the body as Victor’s. Which would be a good thing, because if Yuuri died Victor would not want to found until every single person that had a hand in Yuuri’s death were dead themselves.

“They say the day you fight for someone else in this line of work, is the day you die.” Yuuri had muttered in their shared bed. He was smoking a cigarette, and refusing to look at how unashamedly naked Victor was, lying on the top of the covers in the summer heat.

Victor loved the fact that Yuuri still blushed at the sight of him.

“If I had a day of fighting for myself I’d be dead already.” Victor told him honestly. Yuuri did look at him at that, and his gaze was sharp.

“Who was it, before me?” And the jealousy in his voice made him prop up on his knees. He leaned closer to the younger man, leaning in for a kiss just as he inhaled the smoke from the cigarette.

The kiss was short, but heated, and Victor let the transferred smoke from his lungs and his smiled at his lover.

“The person beside me, the person who paid me, the person I promised to protect.” He watched the heat leave Yuuri’s eyes at the words. “I’ve never had a name to the person I’d kill for. It’s just you.”

Yuuri’s gaze wandered from Victor’s eyes, and he could feel the heat in them. His gaze caught on Victor’s chest, and Victor knew he was looking at the burgundy dog tag. The one with Yuuri’s service number on, promising a ghost death if Victor ever fell to the flames of their job.

“Before you, I’d feel ashamed.” Yuuri told him, flicking the bud of the cigarette onto the desk. He used his position to lean closer into Victor, making Victor, in turn, fall backwards again onto the bed. “I’d feel ashamed that I wouldn’t even hesitate to kill anyone to save a life.” Victor looked at the man. In the shade on the early morning, the sun hadn’t broken dawn yet, but the sky had brightened enough to see the frown on his lover’s face.

“I’ve felt every life I’ve saved.” Victor told him, pulling him closer so the younger man was fully seated on his lap. “In return I’ve felt every life I’ve took. The grief and the guilt never fade.”

“I know” Yuuri whispered, a breath against his skin.

“I wouldn’t share a second thought for any death I took in your name, to save your life or something else.”

“I know.” Yuuri whispered.

People in their line of work don’t last long, but secrets did. And for now, they had time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The dog tag was based on the Royal Navy issued dogtags to the naval engineers in the Falklands War. 
> 
>  
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://buckmebuchanan.tumblr.com)


End file.
